Never Really Knew You
by Maid-Sama
Summary: Sasuke has a sister he never knew about, Itachi finds out she's still alive and goes to kill her but then decides that since she's stronger he wants her to join him. Natsuka can't remember nothing about her past or family. what will happen?


**A/N: i hope u like this story. and if you flame me please give real reasons why ok. thanx. i don't own naruto but i do own Amaya and Natsuka and Yuuki ok. also i own my imagination.**

* * *

It was a cold September morning, when a teenager was walking through the park. The Sakura Blossoms fluttered beautifully in the crisp morning breeze, while the golden sun was still rising. What a memorable sight!

The teen had very long black hair. If you could picture what the perfect girl would look like it'd be her. The female kept a steady path and was alone. She was currently reminiscing on old memories from her past…or was at least trying to. She sighed inwardly to herself sadly. She couldn't remember anything but violent yet blurry scenes. She had always recalled a plain, boring, and freakishly happy environment that she never really liked. The girl had just left home. She lived alone in an apartment; the happy cheery environment came from her friend Amaya, who was always being Cheerful. Unfortunately Amaya Haruno was her best friend. She continued walking until her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Heya Natsuka!" the pink haired female said cheerfully.

Yes, it had been Amaya of all people to just appear like that. Amaya was Natsuka's only real friend. Lets just say that Natsuka isn't too nicety nice, like other people in konoha were.

"Oh hey Amaya" Natsuka said in a cold tone. She had told Amaya to never…and when she says never she means never interrupt her deep thoughts.

"What's wrong? You seem so unhappy this morning" she said calmly back towards her harsh tone.

"Nothing….really" Natsuka kept walking with her friend still by her side. Natsuka knew she could tell her anything…but she wasn't to sure about this one.

"I…" Amaya looked down hugging her arm close to her "I can…tell your lying to me Natsuka" Amaya looked up at her friend.

Natsuka wore a sleeveless black tank top and a dark colored jean Minnie skirt. While Amaya wore a sleeveless traditional pink and white kimono top with flared jeans.

"It's nothing…" Natsuka looked down also, which caught more of Amaya's attention.

"Natsuka…? Was… was it that nightmare again?" Amaya asked keeping a joyful yet serious tone and expression.

The two had met in the academy both on the same team, team 7. Amaya had noticed that their team was made up of the same people from the last time. Like the old team 7 with Sakura. The other girl on their team was a blonde named Akina.

Natsuka slowly nodded "Yes, sort of, see it hasn't been the same though Amaya. I mean I just can't stop thinking about it. At first it's like this fairytale and then near the end it's like a scary story waiting to happen"

Amaya smiled at her friends' honesty, and put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Care talk about it?" Amaya asked.

"No thanks" she replied

"You sure? I hate seeing you like this, you know upset." She removed her hand from her shoulder.

"I'm Positive" Natsuka said.

"That's a first." Amaya laughed.

Natsuka glared at Amaya. Then in response Amaya waved her hands in front of her defensively. "I didn't mean it that way".

"I thought so." Said Natsuka in a low tone.

The two girls went their separate ways, to do what they had planned for the day. Amaya had some shopping planned and hanging out with Natsuka and Natsuka had nothing planned at all really.

Hours passed since they went their own ways and did what they pleased. Natsuka her self when she was done hanging out with Amaya went home and took a shower. And Amaya went straight home when they were done shopping for new clothes.

Amaya had just walked into her home, and was heading to her room when she was stopped by her eldest sister Sakura.

"Where…were you Amaya?" with sakura's concerned questioned it had caught Amaya's Twin sister Yuuki, who was standing at the top of the stairs vacuuming the rug's, attention.

"Oh I was hanging out with Natsuka"

"And whose she?" she asked

"A Really cool girl I met at the academy."

"Oh…"

Amaya ran up to her room to call her boyfriend Hiro Inuzuka. They had been going out for a while, about three months. Yuuki Haruno went back to what she was doing while Sakura sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. She had never heard or seen of a Natsuka before and pondered further on about it..._'Who is she...'_ thought Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: how'd ya like it?**


End file.
